Goodnight
by Pepsi-Rabbit
Summary: It's fun and games until a killer is found out among the kids during a road trip. But when the killer is found out, can Dave handle it? His mind slowly succumbing to insanity, his heart broken with love. Is it worth it? Yes, Dave thinks. It is. *Pepsicola, psycho!john, violence, sexual themes, swearing. Collab with PepsiColaGurl95*


**Hello muffins! I'm alive! I've been off being a cartoonist and rping with my girlfriend, PepsiColaGurl95. You're quite in luck! I bring to you a rp we did together on skype and pretty much find our best one yet! It's also a lot more intense than my past stories. Triggers below.**

**warnings: lots violence, gore, swearing, sexual themes, slight ooc-ness  
**

**i do not own homestuck of those characters from it. They belong to Andrew Hussie and we take no profit from this story.**

**Matlin Pierce belongs to PepsiColaGurl95**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The radio was playing loudly and the girls (jade, rose, roxy, jane) were singing along with the addition of some of the guys. They were all crammed in Dirk's truck and were driving along an open road near fields. Road trips, they had decided, were a good bonding experience and they all needed some time out of their small town. It was quite nice actually. None of them really cared about _where_ they were going, they just enjoyed the car ride.

John looked out the window in the back where he was sitting. He was one of the ones not singing along to the music. (that being Jake, Dirk, and himself.)

Dave sat beside John, his legs were across John's lap, in an awkward angle so the the others could fit. Jade sang along happily moving around even though there was no room at all to do that.

Dirk drove until there was a loud pop as a tire was stabbed by something sharp. He quickly pulled over and got out to examine it.

Jake looked out the window. "What's up out there? Is the tire flattened?" He asked. Roxy was sitting under Rose, who ontop of her lap next to Jade. She, along with her cousin, looked over in that direction. John lucky to sit on that side, rolled his window down and looked out at Dirk. "It's a flat isn't it?" he mumbled to himself

Dirk groaned. "Yeah...god damn it." He kicked at the tire. "I don't have any spare tires because lil man popped the last one."

"I did not!" Dave yelled.

Jade tried to look out the window.

"Golly! Well where are we gonna get a new one?" Jake asked. John looked up the road.

"Hey look!" He said pointing. "There's a house not far! Probably about a mile! Maybe they could help us?"

Dirk looked at them. "Yeah, let's go." He waited for everyone to pile out.

Once Dave was out he reached for John's hand, lacing his fingers with his.

Jade got out clinging to Rose. "Does anyone have a flashlight?"

Jake looked in the gloves compartment. "Yeah there's one right here. I keep it here just in case!" He handed it Jade with a smile. John looked up at Dave with a warm smile, giving his hand a squeeze. Roxy, Jane and Rose also got out, stretching.

Jade smiled. "I also have my trusty gun, what about you, Jake?" she asked, patting her side.

Dave smiled softly at the boy at his side but the smile vanished as the others all gathered around. They began to walk, Dirk in the lead. "I'm sure they'll let us stay there if they can't us a spare tire tonight."

"Brought my pistols too." Jake replied. He point his fingers like guns. "Pchoo!" Jane smacked his arm. "Oh my god! I can't believe you actually brought guns on a road trip! You two really _are_ related!" John rolled his eyes and followed Dirk and Dave

Jade grinned walking beside him as they walked.

Dirk approached the dark pathway to the large house up ahead he then looked at Dave. "Lil man, how about you knock?"

Dave froze. "What? Why me?"

Dirk smirked. "Because I'm your big bro, and I said so."

Dave groaned and walked to the door, knocking three times. When the door opened, a ginger stood there.

"What the hell do you guys wa-, Davey?" He smiled, wrapping his arms around the boy tightly.

"Woah what the hell?" Jane asked in confusion.

"Hehe davstri get aaaaall de guurrrllls~" Roxy chimed. John felt a jealously burning in him. He pulled Dave back from the boy. "Excuse me, our car got a flat about a mile up the road. Do you have a spare?"

Dave felt blush creep on his face but it wasn't from the hug, it was from Roxy's comment.

The ginger stared down at the small boy. "I don't actually. Do you guys," he looked over at Dave with his blue-green eyes, "need a place to stay?" he asked.

Dirk looked at the ginger then at the others waiting for their answer.

Jake moved forward, answering for the group. "That would be capital, thank you!" He said with smile.

The ginger moved out of the way to allow them to come in. When Dave passed by he pinched his rear with a smile, however, Dave quickly grabbed John's hand taking a seat on the love seat.

Jade walked in, skipping. Dirk was the last one in, who took a seat on the couch as the ginger shut the door. "Well, well. A few of you will have to sleep in here, and one of you," he looked at Dave, "can sleep with me in my room. There are also two more guest rooms."

"Thank you very much." Jane replied. "We won't stay long. Just need to call for a pick up truck and we'll be out of your hair." She smiled politely. John continued to glare at the ginger while holding onto Dave's hand tightly. Jake sat down next to Dirk with a smile and looped his one arm around Dirk's

Dave held onto John's hand with a small smile, he leaned and whispered into John's ear, "Gingers have no souls, babe~"

Dirk looked at Jake, letting a smile creep upon his lips.

The ginger looked at Jane. "Oh, well that's too bad...I just moved here, and well...the phone lines aren't working properly yet."

"Oh.." Jane looked over at Roxy, who shrugged. "Where are our manners?" Jake asked, getting up. "I'm Jake English." He said holding out a hand.

The ginger placed his pale, freckled hand in Jake's. "Matlin Pierce," he said.

Jade had already fallen asleep on the floor.

Dave rolled his eyes. "He knows me...and this," he points to John with his thumb, "is my /boyfriend/ John."

Dirk stood, shaking Matlin's hand. "I'm Dirk Strider, lil man's bro."

Jake pointed a thumb at Jade. "That's my cousin Jade Harley, and there we have the lovely Roxy and Rose Lalonde, and Miss Jane Crocker!" He said warmly. Jane shook Matlin's hand. "Nice to meet you." she said

Matlin squeezed the girls' hands with a smile. "Well nice to meet you all." He bowed then he looked at them. "Well...I think, if Davey wants, he can sleep in my room with John."

Dave looked at John.

"As long as I'm with him." John said firmly

Matlin nodded. "Fair enough. Now...are you all hungry?" he asked.

Dirk looked around. "Well, I am. I don't know about them."

"I'm always hungry," Dave breathed, his thigh pressing against John's.

"Well, follow me into the dining room and I shall have my father tell the cooks to bring us dinner," Matlin said.

"Cooks?" Jane asked, her interests perked. Jake shot her a look and the interest was smothered with a pillow. She smiled nervously and followed the bubbly and bouncy Roxy who was already making her way to the dining room

Matlin held out a seat for Dave with a smile. "You can sit here by me~"

Dave just took the seat being polite, but he pulled John's chair out. Once everyone took their seats the cooks came out with plates that were filled with tons of delicious looking food.

Dirk stared at it all. "Whoa..."

A large cake was on display in the center. Jane's interests were hugely perked. "Hey, uh, what kind of cake is that?" She asked. John wrinkled his nose. "Bleck."

Matlin shrugged. "I think it's chocolate with cheesecake in the center and cream cheese frosting."

Matlin nudged Dave's arm. "So how come we never talk at school?"

Dave didn't acknowledge Matlin, he picked up John's plate. "What do you want?" he knew that John couldn't reach with his short arms.

Dirk began to eat ravenously. It was all delicious. John told Dave what he wanted, pointing at the different things. Jane leaned her head on her palms fascinated. "Ooo~ do you have the recipe for that?" She asked

Dave retrieved everything John pointed at. Once John was done, he grabbed what he wanted then Matlin passed down a bottle of wine, but Dave shook his head. He just drink water.

Matlin looked at Jane. "I'm sure if you go into the kitchen, the cooks have the recipe."

Jane smiled, then excused herself and went to the kitchen. That recipe was just too good to pass up! Everyone ate their food silently since the last time they ate was early that morning at a McDonald's drive through. Jane returned and ate her share. Time went by with conversations with their host and a small tour around the place, then before they knew it it was night

Matlin walked over to the stairs with a glass of wine. "I'm going to bed." He yawned. "You all can stay awake as long as you-" he doubled over choking with a hand around his throat.

Jake jumped into action. "Holy shit!" He hurried over to him, trying to see what was wrong with him. "Are you alright!?"

Matlin fell to the ground the glass of wine spilling; he lay there not moving.

Dave stood there dumbfounded. "What the hell?"

Dirk stood next to Jake. "Seems like someone must have spiked his drink...I think he's dead..."

"D-DEAD!?" Jake exclaimed

"Ya offed. Ya kno liek, " Roxy made a slash motion to her throat. "KCCCCcCCCCK!"

Dirk pressed a finger to an artery not feeling a heartbeat. "Fuck...we have a killer in here..."

Dave glanced around at the everyone. "But...why kill him?"

The room was very uneasy. There was a killer among them.


End file.
